Mutant World Tour:Take Off , Landing"
by Ryoken1
Summary: THe Xmen , Brotherhood , Risty , Taryn , Duncan and Arcade are on their way to a trip trhought all the globe , the first in a series of stand alone series , this is THe MUtant World Tour!


X-men: Evolution : "Mutant World Tour: Take Off and Landing" ( or Mutants Aboard!)  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own anything , and if you are from one of the countries these guys are going to , it was all their idea!"(just kidding).(Ps: Hey , you readed the disclaimer?) : )  
  
(Warning , this takes place before "shadowdance" , so that means that Kurt and Tabitha are in friendly terms , Kitty and Lance are pretty next to each other , but this fic has no relation to my previous fics , so no Rogue/Pietro stuff , ...unlesss..... ; ) )  
  
Bayville High , near Lunch , Friday:  
  
Every student was in the gym , hearing Kelly`s speech ,and most were awake , because it was a important speech this time.  
  
The school was selected for an study , by a worlwide corporation , "Worthington Enterprises" , the students made essays , documentals or reports about about topics they liked or cared about , and the company would send the best students on a world tour , throught Paris , London , Berlin, Sydney and Tokyo .  
  
And this was the day the results would be anounced.  
  
"Well ,here are the results.."-Kelly said , as everyone listened in silence.-"First , Jean Grey , for her essay "Evolving Politics" , Scott Summers , for his essay "The Mutated Culture" , Lance Alvers , for his work "Quake Chemistry: New Components" , Pietro Maximoff , for his essay "Ego Maximus: A new way of living" , Kurt Wagner , for his work "Teleport Theory" , Todd Tolensky , for his research "Insects: a new food group" , Evan Daniels , for his documental "Movie Society" , Risty Wilde , for her essay "The Morphing Age" , Miss "Rogue" , for her tesis on "Untouchable Persona" , Katherine Pryde for "Time for a Phase" , Theodore "arcade" Webber , for his essay "Videogames: The silicon social revolution" , Taryn Nakimura , for "The Neo World Order" , Duncan Mathews , for his essay "Law : the longest yard" , Tabitha Smith , for "Boom Youth or the new american legacy " , and Fred Dukes , for... ,eh.. "Revolution Economics: An study of fear and paranoia in massive investment on the new global economy system ".  
  
A whole minute of silence passed.  
  
Then , everyone cheered , as the X-men , Brotherhood and others congratulated each other.  
  
"Well , here they are , the winners of the "Worthington Essay contest".- Kelly said in a stuned tone of Voice.- Well i hope all of you make a good impresión during your tour , and ill see you next monday at the airport , now , i invite everyone to stay for the Barbecue that will take place now, goodbye"-Kelly finished as he leaved the podium.  
  
A celebration ensued , and it lasted till night.  
  
Sunday Night , at the Brotherhood House:  
  
The brotherhood entered their house , and everyone scatered throught the place.  
  
"Yo! , we are going on a world trip , i cant believe it"-Todd screamed as he jumped into his room.  
  
"Yeah , just think of all the food we will be able to taste and eat , oh i just cant wait to get there.!"-Fred said as he rubbed his hands in delight.  
  
"Im gonna "shop" everything in sight , and maybe Blue will show me around Germany!"-Tabitha said as she started to pack her stuff.  
  
"And think of all the girls that will have the honor to meet the charming Pietro Maximoff , im gonna go on a worldwide tour!"-Pietro said as he started to pack his vast (and i mean vast) collection of clothes , costumes , cosmetics and shoes , at super speed.  
  
Lance however , was just sitted in a chair , with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Im gonna be all over the world with Kitty! , it will be like a two week date , and best of all , that Summer`s will be busy with that Taryn , so no interruptions"-Lance started to daydream of the possibilities.  
  
The brotherhood house was full of activity , as everyone tried to plan the pranks and mischief that would make worldwide damage , make their bags , and , in one case , plan his dates .  
  
Meanwhile , at the Institute.  
  
Kitty jumped throught her room as she packed , thinking of which outfits she had to take with her , and wich she would leave there.  
  
"Kitty , come on!"-Rogue snapped as she packed her clothes and make up- "It doesnt matter what clothes you take , Lance is gonna like them anyway!.  
  
"Well , maybe you shall pack some normal clothes , so he can go out with you without being scared of a witch hunting mob !"-Kitty snapped back.  
  
"For the last time , Ah`m not interested on Pie..Sco , ...shut up!"-Rogue corrected herself almost instantly-"By the way , are you going to take that dress?"-Rogue pointed at black night dress on Kitty`s bed.  
  
"Aha! , I knew it! , Ya like two guys , you like two guys."-Kitty pointed at Rogue while singing , when a pillow hitted her face , and a pillow fight started , but ended in a laugh.  
  
Elsewhere in the Mansion:  
  
Evan was trying to make his skateboard and clothes fit into the same bag , with dissapointing results so far , as the clothes that were laying everywhre pointed out to the casual observer.  
  
Kurt was porting everywhere , searching for his stuff , and putting it in a duffel bag he had on his shoulder.  
  
Jean was making her third suitcase , while Scott tried to figure out the best way to put his clothes and uniform together.  
  
Xavier was trying to convince Logan and Ororo to go as chaperones , with dissapointing results so far.  
  
Hank was updating the Insurance policies of every student , while he started to make a list of the posible lawsuits that will follow this "Mutant world Tour."  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in Bayville:  
  
Risty Wilde was packing her stuff , wich consisted on guns , a laptop with hacking devices , a diverse set of bladed and unbladed weapons , and almost 5 Kg of Prozac , Aspirin and Advil , as Mystique was sure this trip would be her most dangerous mission yet.  
  
"Well ,at least that Arcade dweeb is going ,he will put in the brains this group is missing"-Mystique thought as she already felt a migraine coming.  
  
Sunday , The Bayville Airport , Moning: ("M" Day)  
  
"Yo , X-geeks , over here!"-Todd screamed as he waved at the X-men , and Risty , Arcade , Duncan and Taryn , who just arrived at the gate.  
  
"What are you guys doing here this early in the morning?"-Evan asked , totally puzzled.  
  
"Well , lets just say that our fearless leader was a little obsesed with this trip , and decided to wake us all early"-Tabitha said as she pointed at Lance , who was sleeping in bench near them.  
  
No need to say , his face has doodled , and he had part of his hair dyed white.  
  
"Thats so cute! I gotta take a picture of this!"-Kitty said as she took her camera from her laptop bag , and took a picture of Lance , while everyone laughed.  
  
"Atention , Metior Airlines flight 773 , from Bayville to Paris , is boarding now"-The voice echoed throught the room.  
  
Everyone waved at Xavier , Logan , Ororo and Kelly , as they boarded the plane.  
  
The kids disappeared from their sight , anda general sound of relef could be hear if one payed enough attention.  
  
Meanwhile , at the plane:  
  
"Yo Summers , wanna trade seats?"-Lance (who had cleaned his face , but didnt get mad at it)screamed at Scott , who was sitted with Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Forget it Alvers , theres nothing you can do to get me to give you my seat"-Scott said , ignoring the mad look on Kitty`s face.  
  
"Excuse me , i think this is my seat"-Taryn said , as Lance let her pass to the seat on his right.  
  
"Alvers! You got yourself a deal"-Scott screamed .  
  
This started a whole war for the seats , which ended with the following order: (and a stewardress with her nerves destroyed)  
  
Lance , Kitty , Rogue and Risty on the first row ; Kurt , Tabitha , Todd and Pietro on the second ; Scott , Taryn ,Duncan and Jean on the third ; Evan , Arcade and Fred on the last one.  
  
The Bayville high students occupied the whole center block of the First Class section.  
  
"Im shocked , why you lovely ladies passed on the chance to be with me?"- Pietro said as he popped behind Risty`s seat.  
  
"If we sat anywhere near you , ill be using ya as my barf bag!"-Risty said in her hostile mode.  
  
"Your loss , well ,I guess il delight the ladies behind me with my presence"-Pietro sid as he turned around. , and looked straight at Taryn.- "How "you" doing?"-he said as he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Pietro , if you do anything like that again , like ever , you`l be missing a face"-Scott hissed at him , while Taryn looked the whole thing witha stuned look on her face.  
  
"Okay , i guess theres no one here wrthy of trying my charms on"-Pietro said as he turned and seated on his seat.  
  
"Hey , what am I? , chopped liver?!·Jean said , without thinking.  
  
"Sorry babe , but i dont flirt with spoiled princesses , new policy"-Pietro said without turning back.  
  
Almost inmediatly , his seat`s tray springed from its place , and hitted Pietro in the face , knocking him out cold.  
  
"Thanks Jean"-Every mutant on the plane thought. (except for Mystique)  
  
"It was a public service"-Jean said via telepathy.  
  
The plane took off , and the longest 6 hours in everyone`s lives started.  
  
Hour 1:  
  
"This is like , so cool , we are gonna be together in paris!"-Kitty said at Lance.  
  
"Yeah , we can go out together , and do all that romantic stuf Paris is supposed to be famous for!"-Lance said , and he and Kitty started t whisper their plans.  
  
"Thats so sweet i think im gonna puke"-Risty said to Rogue.  
  
"Yeah , those two are so in love , they gave me the creeps"-Rogue said.  
  
"Or maybe they just give you envy"-Jean muttered.  
  
"Why dont you say it out loud, you coward!"-Rogue screamed.  
  
"Maybe i dont need to say it"-Jean said , in an icy tone.  
  
"Yo , Arcade , i bet you five bucks that Rogue will kick Jeans butt"-Todd said at the science whizz.  
  
"You are on!"-Arcade replied.  
  
"Ten on Jean!"-Evan added.  
  
"I`ll bet 5 on Rogue!"-Fred replied.  
  
"Stop gambling on us! We arent gonna fight!"-Jean shouted.  
  
"Scared to break a nail , dear?"-Risty said in her best ironic voice.  
  
"Ten on Risty"-Pietro exclaimed.  
  
"Would you guys act like grown up already!"-Jean screamed.- "Duncan , are you betting against me?"- Jean was about to reach her boiling point.  
  
"Lance, do something!"-Kitty said to Lance.  
  
"Okay , Kitty-Kat , but promise that you wont get mad at me!"-Lance whispered back.  
  
"I`ll promise anything , just stop this fight before we get killed!"-Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Hey everyone!"-Lance screamed.-Has anyone noticed that Scott and Taryn arent here?  
  
They all went silent , as they realised that this was true.  
  
"Those perverts! , now the bathroom has been defiled!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Wow , i thought that stuff was an urban legend!-Arcade said.  
  
"That whore"-Jean muttered  
  
"Wow , who would say that Summers would be that horny!"-Duncan said under his breath , careful that Jean didnt hear him.  
  
"Ahm gonna be sick!"-Rogue exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly , Scott appeared , his face completely green , as Taryn hold him , because he was clearly unable to walk by himself.  
  
"Yo , Summers , whats up with that cool new face colour!-Todd screamed.  
  
"Tolansky , if i wasnt so sick , i`ll beat the crap out of you"-Scott said as he was dropped by Taryn , falling on his seat.  
  
Everyone was quiet , untill someone said that Scott was sliming just like Todd , and a pillow fight ensued..  
  
Hour Two:  
  
"Pietro , get back here and stop flirting with every woman on this plane!"- Lance screamed.  
  
"Im Lance , because i have a valley chick as a girlfriend , im not fun anymore"-Pietro muttered to himself.  
  
"Sudenly , Kitty`s fist emerged from the seat in front of Pietro , and knocked him out cold (again) , while Lance covered him with a blanket.  
  
"Thanks Kitty"-Everyone thought.  
  
Hour Three:  
  
"This is your Pilot speaking , will someone please take this "censored" little midget from here!"-The voice in the intercom sounded like it was about to explode.  
  
"Yo , i just was asking if i could pilot for a little!"-Todd`s voice was heard.  
  
"Only pilots can be here!"-The pilot`s scream was heared all over the plane.  
  
"Oh yeah! , And then what is this girl with a bottle of Scotch and two glasses doing here , yo?"-Todd was heared again.  
  
"He is lying , he is lying!"-The copilot`s voice was heard.  
  
There was a minute of full silence.  
  
Then...  
  
"Okay kid , now you have to set the throttle at mid point , and set the engine`s preassure at 6 , ... , and remember , we let you fly this thing only if you stay quiet about the scotch."-A whisper was heared.  
  
"This is soo cool yo! Im flying a plane , im flying a plane!"-Todd`s voice was hear throught all the plane.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
The collective scream of everyone on the plane was heard in a three air mile radius.  
  
"Oh shit , we leaved the intercom on again , nice going ,Bob!"-A second , slightly drunk voice was heared.  
  
"It was your fault , you bastard!"-The first voice echoed again.  
  
"Im gonna kill you , you son of a ...!"-The sound of a fight echoed throught the whole plane.  
  
"This is captain Todd speaking , i hope you enjoy the little show these guys are putting for you , and... Ehh , Hi Lance , Pietro , hows it hanging! , hey , no , no , dont tie me , it was all their idea , help!"-The sound of Todd being carried away against his will was heared all over the plane.  
  
"Hi , im Captain Pietro ,its time to fly on the Maximoff love jet , ROWWRR!"-The voice of Pietro was heared all over again.  
  
"PIETRO! GET AWAY FROM THERE , YOU MANIAC!"-Lance`s scream was heared. By everyone.  
  
"That was Lance Alvers , ruining all the fun again , if you want to see him making a fool of himself , just take a look at seats 1A and 1B , for the "DorkBoy and ValleyGirl Show" , and , hey let me finish , im not done yet , Lance , no , no the duct tape again, MPHHSFFSFF!"-Pietro went silent.  
  
Hour Four:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" – a woman`s voice was heared.- There was a blue demon in the bathroom"-  
  
"Come on , Granny , theres nothing here but these pants , ill take them , so they dont treath you again"-Tabitha said in her best obnoxious voice.  
  
"This youth ...."-The old lady said as she entered the bathroom.  
  
Tabitha walked back to her seat , and throwed the pair of pants in a nearby overhead luggage compartment.  
  
"There ya go , Blue"-Tabitha said.  
  
"Danke , Tabby!"-Kurt`s voice was heard from the compartment , followed by his struggle to put his pants on in such a small place.  
  
A loud noise was heard from the compartment.  
  
"Uh , Tabby , vould ya please open this thing!"-Kurt sayed from within the place.  
  
"Okay , uh , agh , uh , Blue? , its stuck , youl have to wait to port here , while no one`s looking , ill tell ya!"-Tabitha said as she sitted back in her seat.  
  
"Vust vonderfull..."-Kurt voice wasnt heard , as everyone laughed their asses off.  
  
Hour five:  
  
"PIETRO! COULD YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH THE STWARDRESS? , WE ALL WANT TO EAT SOMEDAY!"- everyone screamed at Pietro , who was flirting with a very cute girl.  
  
Hour six:  
  
"Evan , stop skateboarding here!"-Scott voice was heared all over the place- "Fred , stop eating my chips! , Alvers , could you control this monsters?" , Alvers , stop talking to Kitty and pay attention to me......"  
  
¡RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!  
  
CRASH! THUMP! WHOP! KABOOM!  
  
"Ow! , that was really painfull"-Scott said after an overhead luggage bin was opened by the prior quake , burying him in Jean`s bags and luggage , making him pass out instantly.  
  
"Lance..."-Kitty looked at him with her "mad eyes" face.  
  
Lance was trying to back away.  
  
"Thanks , i thought he would never shut up!"-Kitty said , while Jean and Kurt helped Scott out of the pile of bags that covered him.  
  
45 minutes later....  
  
The plane landed safely on the National Airport of Paris , and everyone got out as quickly as they could , picked their bags , got throught customs , and took their bus to the hotel.  
  
"Finally , the nightmare is over"-Scott thought , when a can of silly string hitted him , covering him in the process.  
  
It was a good thing that Scott was covered in silly string , because he couldnt look at the mess that was taking place on the bus , and because no one realised that he had started to cry.  
  
End (until next time)  
  
  
  
Okay , heres the deal : Mutant World Tour is series of stand alone stories , each taking place in one of five cities , plus two that tell the first flight and the arrival at Bayville , each one stands alone , but follows the continuity of the other , so its nota multichapter story.  
  
If ya got any sugestions or you wish to see something here , say it on the review. , and maybe ill do itif i like it.  
  
(Id like to thank MetiorX (AKA Yoda) , and Kitty-Kat for their help and sugestions , and i hope you both liked this story , didja notice that i slipped yer names on it?)  
  
Thanks . Ryoken.  
  
Ps: Check my other fics if you want , because this one follows the continuity of my Lancitty stories (escept "Shadows and Tremors" , wich is my other largest fic , and i will update it soon)  
  
1 Scott appears from beyond , reading his visor: "Okay , i want you to stop this right now"  
  
Ryoken: "Okay , then you wont get to be in paris with Taryn.  
  
Scott: This is blackmail!  
  
Ryoken: Sue me , Shady!  
  
Scott: Oh just shut up and end my suffering.  
  
Ryoken: Thats it , one more word , and ill make you hang out with Tabitha or Risty!.  
  
Scott:You win , this time.  
  
Scott leaves , without noticing that he is wearing a pink dress.  
  
Ryoken: That`l teach him.(Ryoken looks at the wad of money the brotherhood gave to him an hour ago.  
  
Ryoken: Is this thing still on? 


End file.
